ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC/Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and the Multiverse of Madness (TV Series)
DC/Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and the Multiverse of Madness is a superhero crossover live-action show. Aired on Comics+ First Appeared Characters Season One DC * Justice League ** Aquaman (Arthur Curry) (voiced by) ** Batman (Bruce Wayne) (voiced by) ** Flash (Barry Allen) (voiced by) ** Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (voiced by) ** Martian Manhunter (John Jones) (voiced by) ** Superman (Clark Kent) (voiced by) ** Wonder Woman (Dianca Prince) (voiced by) Marvel * A-Force ** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) (voiced by) ** Jewel (Jessica Jones (voiced by) ** Rescue (Pepper Potts) (voiced by) ** She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) (voiced by) * Avengers ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) (voiced by) ** Black Panther (T'Challa) (voiced by) ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) (voiced by) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) (voiced by) ** Falcon (Sam Wilson) (voiced by) ** Giant-Man (Hank Pym) (voiced by David Duchonvy) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) (voiced by) ** Hulk (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) (motion capture) *** Bruce Banner (voiced by) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) (voiced by) ** Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff (voiced by) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) (voiced by) ** Thor (Thor Odinson) (voiced by) ** Vision (voiced by) ** Wasp (Janet van Dyne) (voiced by) * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants ** Avalanche (voiced by) ** Juggernaut (voiced by) ** Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) (voiced by) ** Mystique (voiced by) ** Pyro (voiced by) ** Sabretooth (voiced by) ** Toad (voiced by) * Champions ** Falcon (Joaquin Torres) (voiced by) ** Hulk/Brawn (Amadeus Cho) (voiced by) ** Ironheart (Riri Williams) (voiced by) ** Ms. Marvel (Kamal Khan) (voiced by) ** Nova (Sam Alexander) (voiced by) ** Patriot (Rayshun Lucas) (voiced by) ** Power Man (voiced by) ** Viv Vision (voiced by) ** Wasp (Nadia van Dyne) (voiced by) * Defenders ** Devil-Slayer (voiced by) ** Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) (Voiced by Ian Anthony Dale) * Fantastic Four ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) (voiced by) ** Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) (voiced by) ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) (voiced by) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) (voiced by Dave Boat) (motion capture) * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Drax (Arthur Douglas) (voiced by) ** Gamora (voiced by) ** Groot (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) (motion capture) ** Rocket Raccoon (voiced by Nolan North) (motion capture) ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) (voiced by) * Heroes for Hire ** Elektra (Elektra Natchios) (voiced by) ** Iron Fist (Danny Rand) (voiced by) ** Luke Cage (voiced by) ** Misty Knight (voiced by) ** Shang-Chi (voiced by) * Inhuman Royal Family ** Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) (voiced by) ** Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin (voiced by) ** Gorgon (Gorgon Petragon) (voiced by) ** Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) (voiced by) * Marvel Knights ** Blade (Eric Brooks) (voiced by) ** Cloak (Tyrone "Ty" Johnson) (voiced by) ** Dagger (Tandy Bowen) (voiced by) ** Daredevil (Matthew Murdoch) (voiced by) ** Moon Knight (Marc Spector) (voiced by) ** Punisher (Frank Castle) (voiced by) ** Morbius the Living Vampire (Michael Morbius) (voiced by) * Midnight Sons ** Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) (voiced by) ** Elsa Bloodstone (voiced by) ** Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) (voiced by) * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) (voiced by) ** Electro (Max Dillon) (voiced by) ** Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) (voiced by Danila Kozlovsky) ** Mysterio (Quentin Beck) (voiced by) ** Sandman (William Baker) (voiced by) ** Vulture (Adrian Toomes) (voiced by) * Spider-Verse ** Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) (voiced by Dove Cameron) ** Spider-Man (Miles Morales) (voiced by Austin Crute) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) (voiced by Nick Robinson) ** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) (voiced by) ** Venom (Eddie Brock) (voiced by) * X-Men ** Beast (Hank McCoy) (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) (motion capture) ** Colossus (Piotr "Peter" Rasputin) (voiced by Stefan Kapičić) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) (voiced by James Van Der Beek) ** Deadpool (Wade Wilson) (voiced by Ryan Reynolds) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) (voiced by Colin Ford) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) (voiced by) ** Phoenix (Jean Grey (voiced by) ** Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock) (voiced by) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) (voiced by) ** Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) (voiced by Steven Blum) 'Other' *Access (voiced by Jason Statham) (all seasons) 'Season Two' 'DC' *'Crime Syndicate of America' **Johnny Quick (voiced by) **Owlman (voiced by) **Power Ring (voiced by) **Superwoman (voiced by) **Ultraman (voiced by) 'Marvel' *'Asgardians' **Loki (voiced by) **Odin (voiced by) **Sif **Valkyrie (voiced by) **The Warriors Three ***Fandral (voiced by) ***Hogun (voiced by) ***Volstagg (voiced by) *'The Masters of Evil' **Bullseye **Dormammu **Green Goblin **Hela **Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) **Klaw **M.O.D.O.K. **Red Skull *'New Mutants' **Blink **Boom-Boom **Cannonball **Chamber **Magik **Mirage **Moonstar **Sunspot **Wolfsbane *'X-Force' **Cable **Domino 'Amalgam Universe' 'Season Three' 'Arrowverse' 'DCEU' *Aquaman (voiced by Jason Momoba) *Wonder Woman (voiced by Gal Gadot) 'MCU' *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) (voiced by Paul Rudd) *Black Panther (T'Challa) (voiced by Chadwick Boseman) *Hawkeye/Ronin (Clint Barton) (voiced by Jeremy Renner) *Thor (Jane Foster) (voiced by Natalie Portman) *Tigra (voiced by Summer Glau) 'Season Four' 'Season Five' 'Marvel' *'The Black Order' **Corvus Glaive (voiced by Michael James Shaw) (motion capture) **Cull Obsidian/Black Dwarf (voiced by Terry Notary) (motion capture) **Ebony Maw (voiced by Tom Vaughan-Lawlor) (motion capture) **Promixa Midnight (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) (motion capture) **Supergiant (voiced by Hynden Walch) (motion capture) **Thanos (voiced by Isaac Singleton Jr.) (motion capture) Episodes Season One (2021) Season Two (2022) Season Three (2023) Season Four (2024) Season Five (2025) Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel